


A promise is a promise (or In which Rin really should notice Sou's demands just get worse with every denial...)

by RosePerSomnium



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosePerSomnium/pseuds/RosePerSomnium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sou tries very hard to find a demand worthy of their 5-year-promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A promise is a promise (or In which Rin really should notice Sou's demands just get worse with every denial...)

"… ask me for anything."

"... trade bunks with me."

"Come on, we already settled that with a throwdown."

"Give me half your soda."

"Are you gonna take this seriously or not?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Count me in as one of those friends."

"Even with that promise, I can't do that. I'm not the one who decides."

"Right."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Well, then... Give me your first kiss!"

"What the...?! I can't do that either, one should never get involved with a teammate!"

"It's only a kiss. Wait – you kissed before, haven't you?"

"Sousuke~."

"Who was it? Nanase?"

"Just drop it!"

…

"Come on, you can tell me...!"

"Argh!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you liked this little piece.  
> I just couldn't resist after watching the latest episode. :-D Sou really should've just asked him that... ;-)  
> Also, if there are any mistakes please let me know as I'm not accustomed to write in English. ^-^'  
> See you next water time! ~~~~~  
> Rose^-^


End file.
